Foolish Temptation
by Thireven
Summary: It was not Peregrin Took who stumbled upon the palantir. A simple what-if story that takes place in a technical alternative universe.


This doesn't do justice to Lord of the Rings or J.R.R Tolkien. Sorry it's bad. Ha.

* * *

The horse trotted along through the water, the sound of hooves muted by the liquid as they struck the ground beneath. Peregrin clutched the horse's mane tightly and glanced around. Sitting behind him was Aragorn, who eyed his surroundings carefully; after all, they were at Isengard, the place where their enemies had taken up residence. Their horse trailed behind Gandalf's, and behind them Legolas rode along with Gimli. King Théoden rode along side Gandalf, and Éomer rode beside Aragorn with Meriadoc clinging to his back. They continued forward when Treebeard walked forward slowly, spotting Gandalf.

"Young Master Gandalf," the giant Ent spoke slowly, smiling somewhat. "I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here…locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard," Gandalf said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli chimed in, glancing at the others.

"No. He has no power anymore," Gandalf replied, shaking his head at the dwarf's comments.

"The filth of Saruman…is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees…"

The words of the Ent faded, and Aragorn, who had been listening intently, found that a ringing in his ears replaced all other sounds. A hissing noise joined the ringing, and he found his eyes drawn to the water, staring at a small fiery light the penetrated from underneath the water. Treebeard began to walk away with Gandalf riding the horse by his side, and the others soon followed suit-though Legolas paused for a moment, looking at Aragorn for a split second before trotting off. As soon as their backs were turned, he slid off his horse, barely making a noise as he entered the water. Peregrin noticed and looked at the human, somewhat curious.

"Aragorn?" Peregrin asked in a low whisper.

Aragorn ignored the Hobbit, silently trudging forward, eyes locked on the spot of light. Now, as he inched closer, he noticed that the light truly looked like fire.

"Aragorn," Peregrin hissed quietly.

He crouched without a singly sound, reaching forward with both hands, and he grasped an orb and pulled it from the water. It was a black sphere, with dark grey circular lines running the circumference of it. In the center, it seemed that a fire glowed inside the orb, strands of flames licking outwards. Aragorn stared into it with a fascination he had never felt before, eyes examining it.

Without warning, Legolas turned his head, spotting Aragorn standing in the water. He looked back at Gandalf and whistled, calling out the Wizard's name afterwards. Treebeard, King Théoden, Éomer, and Gandalf turned.

The wizard stared at Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf snapped. The human visibly jumped, nearly dropping the sphere, and clutched it far tighter than he meant to. He turned, looked at Gandalf, glanced back down at the orb, and at Gandalf once more. "Hand me that, now-do not dawdle!"

Aragorn blinked back utter confusion until he realized that he was holding the palantír. Gandalf galloped over, and Aragorn handed it over as quickly as possible without uttering another word. Gandalf looked at Aragorn as if he were disappointed in the human, and Aragorn silently climbed back onto his horse. Peregrin turned around to look at Aragorn with a slight frown on his face.

"What was that?" The hobbit asked.

"…I do not know, and I do not wish to know," Aragorn muttered under his breath, spurring his horse forward.

* * *

The company arrived at Edoras near mid-day. By sunset, they held a small feast for those who had died in the recent battle. While the others toasted, Aragorn paused before he even took a small sip, yet his stomach did not agree with the ale and he left his cup on one of the nearby tables as he walked off. He spotted Éowyn and stopped as she walked towards him, offering him a cup.

"You didn't drink earlier," she murmured.

"I am afraid ale does not agree with me this night," he muttered softly, walking away. She stood staring for a moment when Théoden walked up to her, smiling.

Only a few short minutes later, Meriadoc and Peregrin were dancing upon a table singing.

"_Oh, you can search far and wide_

_You can drink the whole town dry_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown_

_As the one we drink in our hometown!_

_You can drink your fancy ale, _

_You can drink 'em by the flagon_

_But the only brew for the brave and true_

_Comes from The Green Dragon!"_

They toasted with one another, Meriadoc leaning backwards as he gulped down his ale. Aragorn was walking about when Gandalf grabbed his arm and pulled him over. There was a serious look on the wizard's face, and Aragorn turned to face him with a somber expression.

"Why did you grab the palantír?" Gandalf questioned.

"I did not notice what it was at first. I apologize," Aragorn said, eyeing Gandalf carefully.

"Are you sure that is the truth?" The wizard demanded, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn grabbed Gandalf's hand and roughly pulled it off his shoulder, glaring, and then stormed off.

By nightfall, he was in his room. Aragorn was unpacking his things when his thoughts turned southward, and he left his room to go on a walk.

He found himself on the balcony, looking out over the town below with a heavy heart. His eyes glanced about as his thoughts wandered, and soon he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion flow over him. His eyes halfway closed on their own, and he fought to keep awake. Even when he heard footsteps nearing him, he did not bother to look, nor did he notice. He slumped forward slightly, letting out a ragged sigh.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Aragorn?"

His eyes shot open and he straightened, suddenly wide-awake. He spun around and found himself face to face with Legolas, who stared him in the eyes. A look of concern clouded the Elf's face and eyes. Aragorn swallowed and attempted to turn around yet again, but Legolas' hand held his shoulder firmly, and kept him from moving.

"Are you feeling well?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn was slow to answer. He took a moment to pause before nodding even as the weariness began to return.

"As well as one can be at this time," Aragorn replied solemnly. "I am simply weary, that is all."

"Perhaps you should go rest," Legolas suggested softly. "You were nearly falling asleep a few short moments ago-you seemed to have been nodding off, on the balcony no less!"

"You are probably right," Aragorn mumbled. "Exhaustion suddenly overtook me, I am afraid to say. I am not sure that I can get back to my room without falling asleep while walking though."

Legolas smiled slightly at the statement, patting Aragorn on the shoulder in encouragement. "I would not worry, my friend. Walking will keep you more awake than simply standing still will!"

"Yes," Aragorn replied, mirroring his friend's smile. "I am more liable to fall asleep while standing still rather than walking. I am off, then, to bed. You should think to do the same, my friend."

"I shall sleep, in my own due time," Legolas said. Aragorn walked forward, and the elf patted him on the back gently before walking towards where he had originally stood near the edge of the balcony. Aragorn, meanwhile, headed back inside, walking through the halls silently.

He paused by one of the doors.

Gandalf, Meriadoc, and Peregrin were sleeping in this particular room.

He did not know by what force he was drove, though he opened the door without a creak, glancing about. Meriadoc and Peregrin were fast asleep. He glanced to his left, and started, for Gandalf's eyes were wide open. He remembered, though, that Gandalf often slept with his eyes open, and crept towards the Wizard's bed. He eyed the wrapped orb that lay nestled in Gandalf's arm. He was not himself, though he could not help it-he reached downwards and silently snatched up the palantír. He held it in his hand, then realized that should Gandalf move, he would awaken at the realization that the palantír would be missing. He did what he figured Peregrin would do-he grabbed a vase and slid it under Gandalf's arm, and then swiftly left the room, closely the door as quietly as possible.

He entered his room, and tossed the palantír onto his bed.

Aragorn sat down heavily on the bed, glancing at the palantír from the corner of his eye. He reached over and unwrapped it from the fabric that covered it, and found that he was grabbing it with both hands. He gripped it tightly and stared into it. It burst to life suddenly, flaming, energy radiating from it that seemed to burn his hands. He could not tear his gaze away from the palantír, and his hands refused to obey him and let go. Pain raced through his head and he jerked forward. The eye appeared within the orb.

Visions appeared before his eyes.

* * *

Legolas had been looking over the town when a strange sensation ran through his mind, and he turned quickly, heading into the building and going straight towards Gandalf's room.

He glanced about. Peregrin and Meriadoc were fast asleep. He looked to his left and quickly made his way towards Gandalf, who lay asleep. He grabbed the vase that rested under Gandalf's arm and gripped it tightly. He tossed it aside.

_Just as I thought. He took it!_

"Gandalf," Legolas said, shaking the wizard.

Gandalf's eyes shot open completely, and he sat up, looking at Legolas in confusion. The elf's face was hardened and serious, though concerned ruled his eyes. The wizard frowned.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "I believe he has done something he shall regret in the future."

"Where is the palantír?" Gandalf demanded.

"That is why I came to wake you," the elf muttered. "Aragorn has taken the palantír."

* * *

A vision of Arwen appeared in his mind. She was lying dead, lips partially open, hands resting on her stomach. Soon enough, though, it was overcome with flames, and he saw Minas Tirith burning, Faramir and Denethor dead, the city overrun by Orcs and Trolls, soldiers scattered about. Edoras destroyed; the Hobbits dead; Rivendell decimated; the Fellowship captives and slaves of Sauron.

He let out a strangled gasp and shut his eyes.

"_I see you."_

"I will not let you trick me with these foolish illusions."

"_Where is the ring?"_

"The ring will not be returned to you."

"_It shall. And when I retrieve what is mine, I shall bring this world to ruin infront of your eyes."_

"You shall not know of where the ring is," Aragorn growled. "Nor will I tell you, Sauron."

He struggled and threw the palantír onto his bed, the orb slipping from his gasp. He doubled over in pain and buried his face in his hands, struggling not to let out a sob. He stood, and as he did so, Legolas burst into the room, flinging the door open. Gandalf followed, and soon Peregrin and Meriadoc followed. Aragorn stared.

"I can explain-"

"No, you cannot," Gandalf growled, walking past Aragorn, who stood still as if he were a statue. The wizard wrapped the palantír in a small blanket and picked it up, then stormed out of the room. Legolas walked forward as Peregrin and Meriadoc stared.

"Why did you take it?"

* * *

A/N: Fail story, just something that popped up in my head. The ending is stupid, but there's not much to say concerning it.


End file.
